Many efforts have been made in the past to agglomerate together small meat pieces to produce a reconstituted meat product having the qualities of a piece of primal meat. Primal meat generally has longitudinally extending muscle fibres. In the formation of steak-like products it is normal to cut across these longitudinally extending muscle fibres. In the formation of reconstituted meat products it has been proposed previously to orientate the fibres of the meat particles in a given direction and then to cut across the direction of those fibres in an effort to produce a product approximating that of natural primal meat (see for example Australian patent specification 19235/70 and 29961/71). These efforts have been unsuccessful in that the meat products so formed fail to show the coherence exhibited by natural meat products though they do have desirable fibrous properties. In order to cause these products to cohere adequately it has previously been proposed either to add binders of various types to the reconstituted product such as salt, or to encase the reconstituted product in a natural or synthetic skin to hold the product together (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3852487). These binders have improved the cohesion of the comminuted meat pieces together, however they often impart their own adverse properties to the finished product or detract from its appearance. Thus salt is now considered to adversely affect health and is preferably avoided in large amounts. Similarly, large quantities of finely ground meat emulsion binder included in reformed meat products can give the product an unnatural colour and/or texture. Thus at the date of this invention it was known to produce textured products without good adhesion and to produce reasonably well cohered products without texture. It was not, however, possible to produce a product having both desirable qualities simultaneously.